Timeline
Prologues Day -??? : Mysterious Events involving Mellei and possibly Maester Jaeha. Day -??? : Mysterious Events involving Lady Nymeria and Vaelor. Day -??? : Master Garyn Glover is attacked by a mysterious enemy. One of his knights, Ser Gareth Snow is the only witness to the attack. He's sent south to send a message to his daughter, the current Lady Yronwood. Day 0 : Lady Ashara Yronwood is awoken by her brother Yoren, because Castle Yronwood is under attack. They make it out, but her brother takes an arrow to the eye. She's pursued by some of the enemy soldiers, but Gareth luckily appears in the nick of time to help her. Suicune appears and kills one of the mercenaries as well. Campaign Day 1 : Nym, Mel, Ser Bright, Jaeha, and Vaelor are sent to Yronwood for unknown reasons. However, before they arrive, they spot smoke from it burning in the distance. Their approach is disrupted by an annoying fish and they're forced to do battle. Lord Jordayne shows up with his bodyguard Kuso the Immortal. : While the fight is going on, Gareth and Ashara arrive on Nymor. Lord Joyrdanye recognizes Ashara. The battle wraps up and Gareth and Ashara are forced to explain that Castle Yronwood has burned. : Nymeria offers to let them stay at Skyreach, so the entire party turns around and heads back. Lord Fowler debriefs them and allows them to stay. He decides to sent a party to investigate the ruins of Castle Yronwood and the entire party ends up volunteering to go. Day 2 : Traveling to Yronwood Day 3 : Party arrives in Yronwood in the late afternoon and explores it. They deal with wild pokemon, burnt out ruins, and a bunch of dead bodies, but don't find anything that stands out until they find a Marowak fighting a Delibird. : The party helps the Marowak defeat the Delibird, and Ash receives a Weirwood crown that the Marowak was trying to protect. It was apparently hidden in the family tomb. The party camps for the night. Day 4 : The party is returning to Skyreach, but a Krow intercepts them on the way. It's from Lord Fowler, who has heard about bandits attacking a Caravan and wants the party to stop it. The party does. Day 5 : Traveling to Skyreach Day 6 : Arrival at Skyreach Day 7 : Lord Fowler holds court and Ashara makes Mel a Master. Ser Drinkwater interrupts and is dealt with. Day 8 : Mellei flies to her new holdings. The rest of the party leaves for the tournament and spends the night camping. Mellei arrives in Nightsong. Day 9 : The rest of the party runs into Robert Caron. They defeat a Snorlax for him and then travel to Nightsong to reunite with Mellei. They meet Elwyck Uller and Sam Caron, and stay the night at the castle. Day 10 : Mellei and Gareth talk to Chase, the hunter who was rumored to have seen Suicune. The party ends up going into the marches to investigate. Mellei bangs Elwyck in camp. Day 11 : The party runs into Hector and Hafor. They are attacked by manectric